


It is my fault!

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [13]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Negotiations, One Shot, POV Third Person, Platonic Kissing, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX6]"You're forced to come here and fight because the Nightmares happened!" X frowned, pushing away. "If you weren't my best friend then maybe you wouldn't have-!""X." Zero growled, forcing X to face him. X immediately covered his mouth.





	It is my fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Zero's response after this event: 
> 
> [ **This is all his fault...** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576606)

"Zero. Why is X overheating?" Signas had to ask as he entered the meeting room. The azure reploid covering his face with the crimson hunter sitting beside him.

"I have no idea." Zero replied, tilting his head to observe his fuming best friend.

"..." X shook his head, bowing his head and still heating up.

"Hmmm..." Signas sat down, closing his eyes as he wait for Alia to enter the room. It's been two days since Zero returned from the dead and Signas won't lie how much Zero affected X's time schedule. The Zeroth and Seventeenth Unit Maverick Hunters told him this is natural, being unable to contact the duo in the early mornings or late nights. 

>  'They're having a lover's quarrel.' One of the hunters said, joking as they filled in their Commander's place in one of the missions. 'Just give them a little more time. They'll come to.'

"X. Please tell me so we can have a decent discussion on how to deal with the Nightmare souls." Signas pinched the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately, Signas can't wait for the duo to harmonize naturally, not when there are lives at stake. 'And a lot of Zeros... Zeroes?'

 

"..." X looked up at Signas, still a bit pink as he whispered. "Zero's bullying me."

"Am not." Zero embraced X, pulling the hunter close.

"He's limiting my freedom of speech!" X whined, trying to pry the blonde's arms.

"It's your fault for questioning everything." Zero tucks X's head under his chin, unwilling to let go.

"We're all born this way! Thinking naturally comes with doubting!" X retorted, turning his head to look at the stubborn swordsman's chest.

 

"Then don't doubt our bond." Zero demanded. "Stop thinking it's your fault I'm dead when I'm functioning right beside you!"

"It is my fault! You're forced to come here and fight because the Nightmares happened!" X frowned, pushing away. "If you weren't my best friend then maybe you wouldn't have-!"

"X." Zero growled, forcing X to face him. X immediately covered his mouth.

"You questioned **it**  again." Zero's eyes dimmed. X tried to turn away and avoid impending punishment.

"..." Signas squinted, confused what's happening.

 

* * *

 

"Zero...?" Signas stared at the two all close and touchy, especially Zero.

> The heartthrob of the female populace of the Maverick Hunters. The same reploid who's considered the idol and role model for all male reploids. [X is still sulking about that part because he sees the rookies like his children.] _Why is Zero acting this way?_
> 
> Don't get him wrong. Signas respects the legendary immortal. He wants to know a lot of things from the Crimson ripper such as how to select clothes to attract a date, what present to buy or even how to act smexy?
> 
> [Smexy is what the females are after, according to Lifesaver.]
> 
> However, he is the supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters. He can't ask such bizarre questions but still...

" **Why?** " Signas asked. 'Why are you acting so differently whenever X is around?!'

 

!!!

 

"..." Signas felt something die when he saw Zero press his lips onto X's right cheek. 'For battery's sake...'

"X. That is not bullying. **That** is sexual harassment." Signas explained.

"..." X was blushing like a tomato, pushing away from Zero and taking a seat apart from his best friend.

"No. It's part of an agreement." Zero defended himself. "Each time X blames himself for my death, I'm going to touch any part of his body."

"I agreed since he said it will benefit our relationship... I didn't think he'd start kissing me!" X admitted, pouting when he saw Signas' response. "What's wrong?"

"..." Signas looked up in the air. 'I can't let Alia find out.'

"None of my attacks were working..." Zero moved to sit on X's chair, back to X's side again.

"?!" X moved away, staring at Zero warily. Zero continued, entertained. "...until now."

 

'Why me?' Signas propped out of his arms and clasped his hands together, resting his face on his hands as if he's dealing with children.

"H-how would you feel if I kiss you on the neck?!" X pointed his finger towards Zero.

"Depends on the type of kiss..." Zero smirked as emerald eyes widen in surprise. Zero leaned close, pushing X's finger aside to whisper _with a three-inch distance separating them_. "...On the site and the reason for your action..."

"Stop using your appealing baritone voice!" X ordered, pulling back. 

> Even the father of all reploids knows how attractive Zero is.

"What are you talking about?" Zero laughed, amused at the compliment. X fussed, "Don't deny whatever your creator installed in you!"

'Dr. Light! Save our circuits.' Signas closed his eyes, thinking of a solution so Zero will stop harassing X to the point of proposal.

 

*Thud!

 

"?!" Signas looked around, not seeing the two maverick hunters. That means Zero tackled X and he missed a lot of important facts. Signas spoke out, "Get back to your seats and we will resolve this issue before the main meeting."

"..." Zero got up first, licking his lips and X pushed Zero off his chair, peeved.

"Mangoes?" Zero wondered and X turned away from Zero.

"Hush you." X pouted. Zero specified, getting back to his chair. "You had time to eat mango tarts? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I went there with Alia. ("So...?" Zero stared at X blankly.) Signas! Zero is judging me!" X looked ready to cry.

 

" **Time out.** Let's pause this game for a moment." Signas has a huge feeling this isn't about helping X. This game requires Zero to scrutinize and have time with X.

"..." Zero nudged X's shoulder.

In Signas' opinion, Zero's doing this because he feels left out. He's seen this before (unimportant records have yet to be deleted which is shocking).

"?" X nudged back, looking at Zero.

As soon as X got Zero back from the X-hunters, the two S-Class Hunters immediately went to a number of trips and stayed by each other's side twenty-four seven. (It's the first time X spent so much zenny for someone.)

 

*Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk!

 

It lasted for a week. Pretty sure it was a week. Now that Zero's returned, X didn't even give him a proper greeting.

"!!!" Both hunters are pushing against each other.

Sure. X and Zero had a happy fifteen-minute reunion but that wasn't enough. It's also obvious how Zero didn't care if anyone saw him kiss X nor if anyone saw them in a compromising position. 

"How about this, Zero? ("Ha!" X pushed Zero down to the floor. "I win!") If you cancel the game now, I will synchronize your vacation days with X." Signas negotiated and X stopped.

"What?" X looked confused as Zero got back up. Signas added just to make sure Zero will find it hard to refuse. "You can also have your old quarters back, the one beside X."

 

"How is that going to solve everything?!" X yelled and Zero's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Zero inquired and Signas answered. "I believe this is the answer you're looking for. It will also benefit your friendship with X."

"..." Zero looked at X who also looked at him.

"There is no catch." Signas ended. 'Though X will make me his special energen drink for the nightless days to come. X should really put up a beverage shop in HQ.'

 

"Deal." Zero agreed and X gasped.

"You did all this because you miss me?" X placed one hand on his chest, shock. "Zero... Why didn't you tell me?"

"You keep pushing me away." Zero looked away and X gave Zero a hug. "Aww~ It's okay Z. I'll always be your friend."

"I want to be more than just friends." Zero frowned, holding X's arms. "I want to be your **best friend** again."

"But you keep dying-?!" X shut his eyes instinctively when Zero kissed his nose. "..."

 

"I wonder how long will this be effective?" Zero mused as X lets go to rub his nose.

"You said you'll stop!" X looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I felt like kissing you." Zero smiled albeit when X made a face again.

"W-well... S-stop that!" X stuttered, pouting at his friend.

"Hm..." Zero hummed, one eye closed. "If we become best friends again."

 

"But Z~!" X puffed his cheeks. "I'm unlucky! You might die. (X has one tear) Again."

"You aren't unlucky." Zero placed both hands on X's face, pressing it to let the air out. Zero did a gem bump again, smiling. "If you are then I should have stayed dead."

"U-uhh... That's... Hmm.. I don't know what to say to that." X blinked, not moving away as they stared into each other's eyes. "Promise me you won't die anymore?"

"I promise." Zero vowed, back to being serious as he held X's hands.

"Together forever then~" X brightened, smiling back at Zero.

 

"Please tell me this is the final stage..." Signas grumbled, hoping this ambiguous relationship won't progress further.

"Sorry I'm late!" Alia opened the door. "Did I miss anything?"

"Zero's my best friend again!" X raised his arm, holding Zero's hand.

"Hn." Zero agreed. The scene looked really childish  ~~or funny since Zero reverted back to indifference.~~

"I can see that..." Alia covered her mouth with a clipboard. "Good for you two."

 

'Alia... Forgive me.' Signas thought, closing his eyes. 'I've made life difficult for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "..." Signas coughed, partially covering his mouth to call their attention.
> 
> "What?" Zero mouthed, hugging his best friend as he laid on the master bed.
> 
> "♪~" X cuddled Zero, closing his eyes and lying on top of his best friend. (Judging the lump above Zero)
> 
> "Briefing." Signas revealed a folder and Zero rolled his eyes. Signas frowned, 'Territorial and grumpy. Perfect. Maybe I should have taken several furniture from Zero's area.'
> 
> "Place it on the table. We'll get to it after our nap." Zero murmured, burying himself deeper into his blanket.
> 
> "Very well." Signas placed the document on the table, walking away slowly. "Deadline is tomorrow, five hundred hours."
> 
> "Z..." X mumbled, rubbing his cheek under Zero's neck and Signas wished he hadn't seen a glimpse of X's synthetic skin from the neck. 'What are they doing there?!'
> 
> "Noted." Zero smiled, giving a kiss on top of his friend's head. He raised the blanket, covering X fully and turning to the side for some shut eye.
> 
> 'Nope.' Signas walked out, denying the scenes played out. 'Don't let me get used to this.'
> 
> *Click.
> 
> 'No. I have to get used to this.' Signas face palmed. 'What have you signed yourself into Signas?'


End file.
